Deux gouttes d'eau
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant DMC, la nuit qui suit la scène des lettres de marque, Elizabeth peine à dormir et va vite découvrir qu'elle n'est pas la seule Ecrit pour La Communauté 30 Baisers thème 24  Bonne nuit


**Disclaimer: ****Disney**

_**Coucou, voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur Jack & Lizzie J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Deux gouttes d'eau**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Elizabeth avait embarquée sur le Black Pearl, et la jeune femme commençait à désespérer de trouver Will. Bien sûr, le compas de Jack était censé lui permettre de rejoindre son fiancé mais après ce qu'il lui avait révélé plus tôt dans la journée, la jeune femme doutait.

« Impossible. » Murmura-t-elle au souvenir du moment où l'aiguille lui avait désigné Jack.

La jeune femme posa une main craintive sur le boitier sombre avant de la retirer. Et si le compas lui désignait Jack à nouveau ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer cela, rien d'y penser était affreux et elle ne voulait pas trahir Will. Jamais.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Elizabeth n'entendit pas Jack approcher, aussi sursauta t'elle quand la voix du pirate s'éleva dans la nuit silencieuse.

« Un problème trésor ? »

Elizabeth se retourna vivement et croisa le regard vaguement ironique de Jack.

« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait un.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous plantée ici sans bouger depuis une heure ? »

Elizabeth détourna le regard et évita la question.

« Vous m'espionnez ?

- Non ! Se récria Jack. Mais il se trouve que j'étais moi-même sur le pont et…

- Et ?

- Rien du tout. » Répondit Jack.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Elizabeth se tourna vers Jack.

« Que faites-vous sur le pont ? »

Le pirate se crispa légèrement puis répondit.

« Et bien au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis capitaine de ce navire, cela répond à votre question ?

- Même le capitaine a le droit de dormir. » Rétorqua Elizabeth.

La jeune femme posa une main évasive sur le compas qu'elle portait désormais à la ceinture puis reprit.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi pour le faire marcher ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- Si, tout le monde a paru soulagé lorsque vous avez annoncé un cap, je l'ai bien vu. »

Jack tourna un regard hésitant vers le visage d'Elizabeth avant de se détourner.

« Trésor, je doute que le compas me conduise vers le moyen de sauver Will, je veux dire, le gamin est gentil mais je ne le désire pas une seconde. »

Elizabeth plissa les yeux et s'approcha légèrement de lui.

« Que désirez-vous dans ce cas Jack ? »

Le pirate déglutit et la fixa avec intensité.

« Je doute que vous aimiez ma réponse. »

Elizabeth rougit et Jack reprit d'un air satisfait.

« Vous êtes troublée ? Pourquoi Lizzie ? »

Elizabeth évita son regard à nouveau.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais troublée, répondit elle.

- Peut-être parce que votre désir est le même que le mien, souffla Jack.

- Je, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton mal assuré.

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Bien sûr que si vous voyez, deux gouttes d'eau Lizzie, vous et moi….

- Taisez-vous, vous vous trompez ! Je ne vous désire pas ! » S'écria Elizabeth en reculant.

Le pirate la toisa avec satisfaction et ironisa.

« Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas de quoi je voulais parler. »

Elizabeth lui renvoya un regard hautain.

« Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner à quoi vous pensez, espèce de, de,

- Pirate ? Suggéra Jack.

- Oui c'est ça, un misérable pirate, menteur, voleur, sans scrupules !

- Tout comme vous trésor. » Répondit calmement Jack.

Trop outrée pour rétorquer, Elizabeth le fixa, les yeux écarquillés par la colère. Jack en profita pour s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

« Vous ne voulez pas le reconnaitre mais vous êtes comme moi, vous n'hésitez pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'obtenir ce que vous désirez. Admettez-le….

- Vous vous faites des idées sur moi. » Répondit Elizabeth.

Les yeux de Jack se nouèrent aux siens et il sourit.

« Si nous poursuivions cette conversation dans ma cabine ?

- Sûrement pas !

- C'est donc que vous avez peur de ce que vous pourriez faire, triompha Jack.

- Vous êtes saoul ! » S'outra Elizabeth.

Jack sourit d'un air dégagé.

« Oui mais rassurez-vous cela ne m'a jamais empêché de combler une femme. »

Elizabeth ricana et répondit sans réfléchir, trop désireuse de rabattre son caquet au pirate.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai Capitaine Sparrow ! »

Cette fois, Jack sourit franchement.

« C'est donc que vous en aviez envie ma colombe.

- Je, bien sûr que non, j'aime Will.

- Oui, mais vous me voulez. » Répondit Jack.

Elizabeth le regarda s'approcher, le pirate effleura sa main de la sienne avant d'enlacer sa taille.

« Et j'en ai très envie moi aussi. » Murmura-t-il avant de se pencher sur sa bouche.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra, ses paupières se fermèrent à demi et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres. Pendant une seconde, elle sentit le souffle de Jack contre sa bouche puis un rire s'éleva.

« C'est fou ce qu'on en apprend sur les gens en trainant sur ce pont. »

Elizabeth sursauta et recula tandis que Jack pestait entre ses dents.

« Norrington ! J'aurais dû vous laisser dans votre boue à gorets.

- Pas de ma faute si vous engagez n'importe qui. » Rétorqua James en haussant les épaules.

Elizabeth détourna le visage et s'écarta de Jack.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma cabine. Bonne nuit Jack, James… »

Sans attendre de réponse, le feu aux joues, la jeune femme s'éloigna sous l'œil désolé de Jack.

« Ca marche vraiment votre baratin ? Demanda Norrington avec un rire.

- En tout cas ça marchait avant votre arrivée ex Commodore, et il semblerait que j'ai obtenu plus que vous n'en aurez jamais. Rétorqua Jack.

- Quel dommage qu'Elizabeth ne s'interroge pas plus sur la manière dont Turner est arrivé sur le Hollandais Volant, je suis certain que c'est une histoire passionnante, se moqua Norrington. Bonne nuit Capitaine Sparrow ! »

Resté seul, Jack pesta longtemps après Norrington, puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Cette nuit, Elizabeth avait été bien proche de lui céder et s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, il ne faisait aucun doute que la nuit se serait terminée agréablement. Mais Norrington ne serait pas toujours là…. Jack sourit un peu plus au souvenir de la manière dont la jeune femme avait répondu à ses avances et regarda la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu.

« Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura t'il. Bientôt vous serez mienne, je le sais…. Nous nous ressemblons trop pour qu'il en aille autrement, deux gouttes d'eau… »


End file.
